Neeka Sot
Neeka Sot was a Yuuzhan Vong female from an assassin sect who served the priest Harrar as a bodyguard in 27 ABY. Disguised as a Yuuzhan Vong warrior, she accompanied Harrar on his priestship as he and the warrior Khalee Lah attempted to capture the Jedi Knight Jaina Solo during the Yuuzhan Vong War. While in Hapes Consortium space, Sot accompanied her master and Lah as they met with a pair of Hapan pirates so that they could enlist their help in finding Solo. During the meeting, Lah tried to kill one of the pirates as the warrior was contemptuous of the Hapan, but Sot stopped Lah from doing the deed at Harrar's request. She later killed another pirate as Harrar bid her to do so. Biography A Yuuzhan Vong female, Neeka Sot was part of an assassin sect, which trained her from birth to be proficient at quick attacks. In 27 ABY, at the time when the Yuuzhan Vong were invading a galaxy other than their own, Sot served as a bodyguard to the priest Harrar aboard his priestship, disguised as a common warrior. That year, Sot and Harrar were near the planet Myrkr in the priestship, as Warmaster Tsavong Lah had tasked Harrar and the warrior Khalee Lah with arranging the sacrifice of the Jedi Knight twins Jacen Solo and Jaina Solo. The Solo twins had been a part of a strike team composed mainly of Jedi, which had been sent to the Baanu Rass worldship in orbit of Myrkr to destroy the threat of the voxyn, who were able to hunt Jedi through the Force; the team was successful, though the Yuuzhan Vong forces under Executor Nom Anor captured Jacen. Aboard the priestship, Sot brought Harrar a communications villip, which he used to contact Anor about the status of the twins. From Anor, Harrar learned that Jacen had been captured, though Jaina and some of the strike force survivors had managed to escape aboard Anor's personal ship, the Ksstarr. After deducing that the survivors would head for the area of space controlled by the Hapes Consortium, which was aligned with the remnants of the New Republic in the war, Harrar and Lah directed the priestship to that area, and Sot accompanied them. Benwick Chell and Vonce, deserters from the Hapan Royal Navy who had become pirates and had also joined the Peace Brigade, met up with the Yuuzhan Vong there in order the help them capture Jaina, and it was Sot who escorted the pair to her masters. Soon after the meeting's commencement, Lah became angered by the fact that the pair deserted, as desertion went against his beliefs, and he struck Chell in the throat, causing him to start choking. Lah would have then killed the man, but at Harrar's signal, Sot prevented that from happening by quickly bringing the larger warrior to the ground. The assassin then knelt and offered her throat to Lah, so that he could kill her for the offense. However, Harrar saved her by convincing Lah, who was livid that he did not control all of the warriors, that the priest had ordered it. The pair of Yuuzhan Vong then listened as Vonce told them certain facts about the Solo family and their involvement with the fall of the planet Coruscant to the invaders, while Chell continued to choke. When Vonce was finished, Harrar had Sot kill the man by jumping on his back and breaking his neck. The assassin then cleared Chell's throat for him, before Harrar placed a tizowyrm in the deserter's ear to aid communication between the pirate and the Yuuzhan Vong. Upon Chell's departure after Harrar and Lah tasked him with capturing Jaina, Sot knelt before Lah because of the offense that she had committed against him, though Lah let her leave. Personality and traits Neeka Sot was adorned with green and yellow tattoos, and at the time of the meeting with the Hapan pirates, she was disguised as a warrior, wearing a mottled green set of Vonduun crab armor. Sot had some notion of honor and, after bringing Lah to the ground, quickly knelt before him to let him take out his judgment on her, though Harrar saved her from the warrior's anger. Talents and abilities As an assassin, Sot was trained from birth to excel in close combat and in quick attacks, though according to Harrar, a warrior could supposedly easily take her down if he or she was aware of her. Sot was able to take down the much larger warrior Tsavong Lah, and she was able to easily kill the pirate Vonce. Behind the scenes Neeka Sot first appeared in The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey, a novel written Elaine Cunningham and published in 2002. Dark Journey was part of The New Jedi Order book series that detailed the events of the Yuuzhan Vong War. Appearances *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' Category:Assassins Category:Females Category:Yuuzhan Vong